Things Happen Things End
by yukito the NM Syndromer
Summary: Sora reflects on some things sometime after Montsro. Not sure about genres, but please read and tell me.


Things Happen; Things End

yukito the NM Syndromer

mewprout@yahoo.com

y.NM.S: Woot! My first Kingdom Hearts fic! I can't decide if it's going to be multi-chapter or just a short little angsty thing I wrote in between class assignments.  

Riku: Well, if you wanted to make it multi-chaptered you'd have to have a concrete plot and a basic idea for events and transitions, and looking at your notes, you have none of that.

y.NM.S: 0.o Eh? What are you doing here?

Riku: I'm your muse for Kingdom Hearts stories.

y.NM.S: I'm firing my muse agent…

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It is owned by Disney and Squaresoft. Now let us all bow to them for making this game.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            Sora slowly walked down the darkened streets of Traverse Town, Key-Blade in hand. His two traveling companions, Donald and Goofy, had wanted to stop by and talk to Leon and Cid about some astonishing discovery that Sora didn't know about, and hardly cared about. He had declined when they asked if he was coming, saying that ha would just take a walk and get some fresh air to clear his mind. What of, they hadn't asked.

And if anything, the air was only making him think more. Maybe if he wished really hard, a monster would drop down from the sky and decide to engage him in a fight. Then all the thoughts of his friends and Destiny Island could be erased, if only momentarily.

He knew it wouldn't happen. The Keyhole was already sealed, and the only Heartless he had seen here was the sporadic Shadow that had been missed the first time through. Watching his pale wispy breath condense and rise into the night sky, he fished around in his pocket for a bit of old paper and a pen he had swiped from the front desk of the inn.

It wasn't like the innkeeper was going to miss it.

He began to hum a tune and his mouth worded out the song 'Happy Birthday'. He began writing, although somewhat untidily as he had no stable surface to write on.

_Dear Riku; Dear Kairi_

_            How are you two doing? I hope you're okay, although I would seriously doubt that with everything that's happened._

Sora stopped and frowned. The pen's ink was seeping onto his hand and staining it a deep azure. he settled onto the stairs in front on the glowing lights of the shops and continued to write.

_I'm still trying to find you, Kairi. And I don't know about Riku. When I saw him in Monstro, I felt he was different. I remember when we were watching the sunset and you told me to never change. I don't know if I can keep that promise now. So much has happened already. I've been lots of places and seen people and things you would not believe. _

_Now my 15th is here and I feel really lonely, even with Donald and Goofy. You said you'd throw a big surprise party, although I don't really see how it could be a surprise if you told me._

_I'm sorry I could help you, Kairi. I'm sorry I couldn't stop Riku from going with the Heartless. I feel… horrible that I'm out here while you two could be starved, or lost, or scared, or beaten…_

Or dead. But Sora didn't want to think of that possibility. No matter what, Riku was still Riku. And Kairi wasn't dead. He could feel it. He could feel her. It was odd. It seemed as if all their destinies were still intertwined, without any help form the Paopu fruit. Maybe some things just didn't need help.

_Anyway, I just felt like getting my thoughts out on paper. I know you'll probably never read this, but just know I'll find you. I'll find both of you and we'll go back to __Destiny__Island__ and live together. We'll go together-_

"Sora!" Sapphire eyes lifted to see Donald and Goofy approaching from the Second District. "Time to go!"

The Key-Blade wielder stood up hastily, the yellowed paper falling off of his lap and onto the ground in his forgetfulness. "Hey, guys!" A smile replaced the frown in mere seconds. "You done talking to Leon?"

Goofy affirmed. "Yep. And Cid said we need to find the other Navi Gummi piece before he can install it."

"Okay, then let's start looking for it." The trio regrouped and began walking to the large double doors of the World Exit.

Sora paused, feeling someone's eyes on him. He turned quickly, to find nothing there.

            "Something wrong, Sora?" Goofy's voice cut into his thoughts.

            "No…," he said after a moment's hesitation. "Nothing's wrong."

            "Then let's go!" the impatient duck mage crowed. The spikey-haired boy turned again, jogging slightly to catch up.

            A figure emerged from the shadows, the neon lights playing on his silvery-violet hair and giving his clear green eyes an odd glow. He stared after the brown haired boy before stooping to pick up the discarded paper. His green eyes scanned over it briefly before a somewhat bitter smile dawned on his face. A sudden impulse to go after the other and find Kairi together formed, but was shoved down just as quickly. Riku stayed where he was.

            Malifecent had asked him why he still cared for Sora. He had said he didn't even though he knew it wasn't true. 

            "Happy birthday, Sora." And he faded back into the darkness, his words unheard to anyone but the wind.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

y.NM.S: Tada. Please excuse any errors, but I'm still kind of groggy after my nap and I don't feel like reading it over now. Anyway, read and review! Constructive criticism is always welcome. 


End file.
